


I'm in Love with my Car!

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Angel!Crowley(Corviel), Crack Fic, Demon!Aziraphale(Ziraphon), Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Other, Reverse Omens, Reverse!Bentley(Model A Ford), Roleswap AU, alternate universe-cannon divergence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: She loves Ziraphon! But she’s a car… and they’re a bottom…AKA  Car mistakes Ziraphon as attractive because their jewelry makes them shiny, a crack fic.





	I'm in Love with my Car!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic (and also my longest one-shot), but you really get feels for a car in this one.

“My one and only. I’ll love you for all of eternity.”

She roared to life as demonic lips pressed against her sleek, black hood, lights flickering as she took in her surroundings. She was at some sort of dock, cargo ships busying themselves with their own tasks… And then her gaze fell to someone handsome… er beautiful?... Well, it was hard to tell what they were, but they were definitely attractive. And shiny! They wore a lot of shiny things, and that was absolutely alluring to the newly awaken Ford Model A.

They grinned back, tracing gentle circles against the lipsticked mark, “Oh, you like that don’tcha~” Blonde curls were wound tightly against their face, framing round sunglasses that hid their eyes from the world… They were short, and a little round at the hips… but that didn’t matter to her! They were just  _ stunning _ ! Nothing else could possibly matter!

A man cleared his throat, cockblocking her for the first time in her life (little did she know that would happen far more often than she would like)!

“Oh right. Payment.” They pat their pockets, as if looking for a wallet, “How much was it?”

“ £600.”

“Wow, that seems a little steep, don’t you think?”

She watched as they pulled out a wad of cash, pursing their lips as they counted. She was being sold? She wasn’t even really sure if that’s something she wanted… but then they grinned, waving their hand as the man fell unconscious to the ground. They seemed proud of the results, running their fingers against her frame as they rushed to her driver’s door. So she was being  _ stolen _ , now?! Hell yeah!!!

“You ready to come home with me, Sexy~” They purred as they seated themselves on her custom leather seat, caressing the steering wheel with all the care in the world.

And she just  _ knew _ she was in love! With an infernal being that she still couldn’t tell whether they were male or female, even as they sat on her! Her engines revved loudly with all her excitement, ready to leave this place and spend her promised eternity with this magnificent person!

Both demon and car made quite the dynamic duo, wreaking havoc wherever they went. She was an American-made car in the middle of the UK, after all! It was her  _ destiny _ to bring chaos! They’d roam through quiet streets, Ziraphon honking her horn as they tore through and her waiting to switch gears so her thunderous roaring could only get louder, or ignore traffic laws just so they could lose the cops in an exciting chase. As a special treat, they’d catch a ferry to Ireland to shout at the natives about how British they were!

And Ziraphon took great care of her! She’d already realized that they rarely keep habits, but for  _ her _ they make time to keep her clean! To hand wax her every couple of months to keep her beautiful! They never wore the many shinies since they’d met… but she didn’t care. Even without the shinies, she still loved them so much! And the fact that they were willing to put her need to shine over their own looks was just a lovely thing! Surely, they must love her too!

But then something changed. One day, Ziraphon had decided to  _ park _ somewhere that wasn’t home, and this gave her a sense of unease. It was some music shop that had been opened in Soho, London, of all places… and it  _ wasn’t  _ secretly a sex shop? Overall, it was an odd and sketchy-looking place. Something far out of the ordinary for her demonic companion.

They took the time to run fingers through their hair, preening themselves and making them look nice… but they didn’t have to make themselves pretty for her. She already thought they were awe-inspiring!

“Hey, you’re looking fine tonight.” They spoke smoothly, snapping their fingers and pointing out the window before taking a moment to clear their throat, “So, what have  _ you _ been up to lately?”

_ I’ve been spending my time with you, Gorgeous! What else would I ever do!  _ She had yet to realize that the demon hadn’t been talking to her.

“Alright.” They whispered quietly under their breath, checking their hair once more before rolling down her window, “You can do this. Just relax. You’ll be fine.” They scoot closer to her door, arm hanging out over the side as they pressed their other hand down on the horn and just held it there.

Ah! A classic disturbance of peace! The Ford Model A  _ loves _ disturbing the peace! Especially with Ziraphon! And she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t arousing.  _ That  _ must be why they were making themselves look neat! They did it for her! She excitedly joined along, engines roaring and lights flashing to further annoy anyone that dare crosses their path!

They’d done this for 10 whole minutes, many people already outside to observe the catastrophe both demon and car had created together… by why weren’t they doing anything?! It’s been so long! Just stop with the foreplay and-

Then the door to the shop opened, and the honking stopped. A taller man stepped out, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It seemed that someone was getting a back alley handjob tonight… wait why was he approaching her?! She tried to roll up her window to protect Ziraphon, but they kept their arm in place.

“Hi, Angel!” The demon spoke animatedly, voice rising slightly in pitch, “I… I mean Angel~” They forced their voice lower, trying to maintain their cool as they leaned up against her door.

“Aziraphon, what the f- are you soft in the head?!” How dare this strange man raise their voice to her love! She’d run them over if she could! She just needed to be steered in the right direction!

“I got a car!” Ziraphon responded, excitedly patting her exterior and bringing chills through her chassis… but she wasn’t just a bunch of cogs to be paraded around! She was a strong, independent woman!... Though she’d definitely let Ziraphon treat her however they pleased.

“... You got a car.” The tall, pompous fuck deadpanned, “Dear, do you even have a license?” Dear?!  _ Dear?! _ She did not like how familiarly this stranger spoke to her Ziraphon!

“Aaawww, Corviel are you worried about me?” The demon cooed, wiggling their eyebrows in a teasing manner.

_ They asked you a question!! _ Her engines revved as the Angelic Twink kept quiet.

“Sssshh. Hush, my beloved. It’s just Corviel.” Ziraphon gently caressed her steering wheel, humming softly in an attempt to soothe her, “He’s an angel. Most of them are feathered bastards, but you can trust Corviel.”

_ More like Whoreviel _ .

“Are you…” The angel trailed off, looking back over his shoulder, “I need to finish closing shop, if you’d like to come in?”

_ Oh hell no! _ She protested, ready to drive off at Ziraphon’s command.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Said demon unbuckled their seatbelt, unlocking the door against her wishes, “You still got that good wine?”

The unwelcomed angel raised a hand up, snapping his fingers loudly. Suddenly  _ everyone _ on the street turned around and returned to wherever they came from… as if nothing ever happened…

And then they walked into the store, where the blinds were already closed and she wasn’t able to see what was going on… but that’s fine! They’ll be back for her! They loved her! She already spent half a decade with Ziraphon! What did the flash bastard have in comparison? Probably next to  _ nothing _ _!_ So, of course, she was more important! She was their one and only!

After that, it became all about  _ Angel _ . A ‘we need to visit,’ here, and a ‘let’s go out for dinner,’ there. They even  _ helped _ people for him in the early half of the 40’s. HELPED people! They  _ never _ help people! But then the Feathered Twink decided to step in and bat their eyes with a couple of pouts and pleases and suddenly Ziraphon decides to do nothing but help! So what if they were in danger? That wasn’t  _ their _ problem! And she  _ hated  _ how every decade seemed to bring them closer together! It was unfair!

... But… she just wanted Ziraphon to be happy… So why weren’t they happy right now? They just stared out her window, watching that stupid store with a longing look. She rocked slightly to get their attention, wanting to do  _ anything _ to help.

“I’m fine, girl.” They hummed softly, running gentle fingers across her dashboard as they forced a smile.

But she knew they weren’t okay. She knew how lovesick they were for that spineless angel, and even though it hurts her it shouldn’t have to hurt Ziraphon.

“I got something for us.” They spoke up after some time, pulling out a small box with recognizable letters. The Beatles… That was one of those bands that the Angel Fuck liked to talk about, wasn’t it… but if it makes Ziraphon happy… “Seems we need an upgrade to make it work, though.” They waved a hand over her, and she felt something change. Ziraphon had gifted her with… well she didn’t know what it was exactly, but it was different, and new, and probably very pleasing to her beloved, so she was excited.

And their smile became a little more genuine as they placed the cassette into her, the soft music playing merrily through speakers.  _ Her _ speakers! Now they can rock out to  _ their _ music, together! She was so thrilled that she didn’t care who even recommended the album! 

“Glad you like it.” They laughed quietly as they began to drive, just a little bit slower than usual.

It wasn’t fair, she thought, that Ziraphon would bring her gifts. She had no way to repay them! Well at least…

But what if she could? What if she found a way to bring just as much joy to Ziraphon as they brought to her? That would just be  _ wonderful _ ! Something they could share together! Like a laugh? Or a joke!

It took her three whole years to perfect her surprise, and she waited for the perfect opportunity. They spent a whole day causing mayhem, jamming out to their new favorite cassette (it was a mixtape that Corviel had made. It made Ziraphon happy, so she pretended that it was just some album). And then, when night fell, they parked outside the apartment complex.

“Weeell, I don’t know about you, but I’m  _ beat _ !” The demon spoke through a couple of chuckles, rubbing careful circles into her well cared for leather seats, “We had a fun day, didn’t we? Should do that more often.”

_ Oh, dear Satan! Please, Darling, yes! We don’t need that angel whore! _ She flashed her headlights wildly, her whole body shaking in absolute glee.

They laughed a little more, stretching out their arms and releasing the world’s loudest yawn, “Alright, you  _ Sexy _ beast, you. I need to get some rest.” They popped open the door, placing a loving kiss onto her steering wheel, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She waited excitedly as they stepped out, watching how they stumbled. They threw their arms out, preventing their fall before looking to the ground. Nothing. They lifted up their shoe, staring silently at the wheel that had suddenly appeared on their heel.

“Is this…” They trailed off, spinning the wheel with a finger, “Did… Did  _ you _ do this?” They looked back up to her with the stupidest, happiest grin she’d ever seen! And that made her happy, too! Finally! She could do something that made Ziraphon happy, too! Take that, you cockless angel!

The Model A shook in delight, headlights set to their highest setting (as to annoy everyone around).

They were practically cackling, taking a few steps before rolling around in the street, “Damn,  _ this _ is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!” They spun around in quick circles, making the most of her gift before looking back up and gasping, “I need to show Corviel!”

No,  _ no,  _ ** _no!_ ** She didn’t invent these for the lame fuck! He didn’t deserve this! She made them for Ziraphon! She slammed her door shut, locking herself to prevent the demon from entering.

“… Baby, are you jealous?” They struggled not to laugh, only angering her more, “Oh come on! Lousy Angel’s just an old-ass prude. He’s no competition to you!”

She let out a sad car noise, lights going out to surround them in darkness.

Ziraphon let out a slow sigh, pressing their forehead against her window, “And besides, I don’t think he can love outside of his dumb  _ angelic _ duties, anyway. Love of my life, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Alright. It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” Ziraphon spoke to themselves again, preening as they clacked freshly manicured nails against the steering wheel.

She’d dreaded this day since the moment they’d gotten the tickets. They were going to a concert! And it was Queen, too! She loved Queen and was always delighted to sing along whenever Ziraphon felt like listening. It was their favorite band! … But they were also the naff angel’s… So, of course, _ _ the two of them were going to the concert! Together! And they didn’t  _ think _ about getting her a ticket, either! All in all, she was very bitter today.

Her agitation only got worse as the feathered prick left his beloved shop, still far too dressed up for her liking (to Corviel though, his simple button-up and dress slacks was the best he could dress down while still remaining comfortable). He merrily approached the car, opening the driver door by mistake (it was easy to forget that she’d been made in America).

Ziraphon grinned widely, spreading their legs, “Seat’s taken, Angel, but it can also be yours~”

This was met by a flustered noise and a door slamming shut as the feathered bastard walked in front of her… It took everything in her to not honk at him, but Ziraphon had told her to behave… so just for today, she’d try to be less of a gremlin. 

He’d finally seated himself on her premium leather, nearly causing her to recoil in response as he proceeded to pat her down. This was the  _ worst! _ She would’ve kicked him out right then and there, detesting how properly he’d sat upon her. 

“You got your nails done?!” Ziraphon gasped, immediately grabbing onto the angel’s hand to inspect his black nails.

“I… do you not like it?” He asked pathetically, as if the demon’s opinion could bring him to immediately scrub it of.

“What? No, I lo- er… It’s a good color on you. It looks nice!” They spoke with mild panic, trying to cover up their mistake.

The Model A watched the scene in utter disgust, but it seemed platonic enough, so she decided to leave it be.

That is until fingers began to intertwine and bodies started scooting closer. Yup! This was too far! She set her volume to max, blaring Queen’s I’m in Love With my Car.

Ziraphon recoiled, narrowed eyes watching her dashboard… but they were no longer holding hands. She’d done them a great service! They’ll realize it soon enough!

“Soooo,” The demon dragged out, cracking their knuckles while being careful of their stiletto nails, “What’s the plan, Stan?”

“... My name’s Corviel?”

“... It’s a figure of speech??”

“But that’s not my name… you’ve known me for almost six millennia…”

_ Six millennia??! _ She was so sure she’d known Ziraphon longer! And now she’s being told that they’d known each other for over 5,000 years before she was even a concept? No wonder they were so buddy-buddy! That didn’t necessarily mean she  _ approved, _ but at least she could finally understand!

“But yeah… The plan.” Ziraphon insisted as they started driving, still faster than the speed limit, but not quite fast enough.

“Well, we will be arriving fairly early.” The angel rushed a hand to the door handle, already bracing for dear life… but they weren’t going nearly fast enough for that, thought the car, “I figured we could probably leave the vehicle in the car park… There may be a bakery nearby, too.”

“Oooooh… bread.”

She didn’t like the idea of being left alone in a parking lot… especially when her beloved was going to be out having fun with dicks-for-wings… How was that fair? Why couldn’t  _ she _ go to the concert instead?

She’d waited  _ hours  _ for them to return, finding comfort in bothering anyone that dared cross her path. After a while, she’d heard the drunken chatter between demon and angel.

The feathered prick had his arm across Ziraphon’s shoulders, stumbling about as they shared a bottle of liquor, passed from lips to hands to hands to lips. Something that was most definitely a sickening scene. 

On one hand, she wanted to let them in, to shelter Ziraphon from anyone that could attack them.. But then that would mean protection their angel… And if she let them in, they’d try to drive her. Though she was definitely one for chaos, she could not allow her beloved demon to risk their life through their own intoxication.

Ziraphon reached out to open the door, staring at the handle very confusedly, “Baaaaby, won’t you let us in??” 

“Are you… talking to your car???” The naff angel managed to slur out, slumping against the demon’s shorter stature… he was an absolute mess.

The Model A, after careful consideration, decided to unlock her door.

“:0 Thanks, Babe!” Ziraphon opened the door, allowing Angel Prick to enter first before sliding on in, hands already firmly on the wheel.

“Nooo!” The ethereal dumbass interjected, placing a hand over Ziraphon’s to keep them from taking off, “Sober up first… please…” The last word escaped his lips far softer than the other, expressing all of his worry in a single word.

Ziraphon stared at the other’s hand in silent bewilderment, their own hand turning upward as fingers intertwined. With bated breath, they slowly scoot themselves closer to the angel.

She  _ hated _ this! That even through their intoxication, they still had the damn stars in their eyes for the feathered bastard! What did  _ he _ have that she didn’t?! Obviously not a dick! And if it was, it was definitely too small for her to notice!

… AND NOW THEY WERE  _ SNOGGING _ !!!! Nonono _ nonononono _ ** _nonono! NO! _ ** ** _NO!!!!_ ** They can’t be  _ frenching _ on her premium, leather seats! This was the angel’s fault! Seducing poor Ziraphon while they’re inebriated! She could  _ not _ stand for that! At a moderate volume, she started playing Love of My Life as a gentle reminder that she was  _ watching _ , and she most definitely did not want to watch this! But instead, they both laughed it off, leaning closer into each other.

She panicked, unable to figure out what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind. Her horn blared loudly, echoing through the empty parking lot only to be met by alarmed screams. 

And Ziraphon rushed a hand to their chest, slowing the breathing they didn’t even need before turning to face the windshield, “... Baby, are you  _ cockblocking _ me???” The words were full of concern, and slight rage, but mostly sadness as they rest their head against the steering wheel, pouting into the void.

“... . . . maybe I should go home…” Finally! Dumb angel had a good idea for  _ once _ !

“...” The demon looked back up to the other in sorrow, waving a hand in the air before sitting as upright as his gay, infernal body could handle. They were sober again.

And they drove away in complete and utter silence, both a little awkward about their brief, drunken interaction. 

She was parked outside the record store  _ again _ , waiting eagerly for Ziraphon to return. And then they came back to her! Far sooner than she’d expected, too! She was so happy, flashing her high beams with absolute joy as the demon of bell-bottom trousers and exposed midriff (it was  _ hot _ and only borderline scandalous) returned to her!... but… . . . why are they so sad? So absolutely miserable?! What did that Dick-of-an-Angel do now?!!

But she knew  _ exactly _ what to do! What always seemed to cheer them up! She maxed out her volume, Killer Queen blaring through the London streets! If she could emote, she would definitely be mimicking Ziraphon’s trademark >:D face right now!

And now they were crying? Absolutely sobbing as their favorite band played over pristine speakers?! But how could that be? They  _ love  _ Queen! She cycled through a few more songs in mass hysteria, unintentionally making everything worse. When nothing seemed to work, she panicked, immediately spitting out the cassette only to have it launch into the back seat.

They’d returned to the apartment complex, defeated shell of a demon walking away until they disappeared into their flat.

It wouldn’t be until another week until she would get to see them again, and they were angry. She could tell (though the shattered succulent they’d left beside her days ago was already a good indicator). The Model A opened her door to her infernal partner, rumbling quietly in an attempt to console them.

But Ziraphon wasn’t listening. They slammed a box down, reaching over the seat to find the cassette she’d spat out earlier.

She looked into the box. Tee-shirts, cassettes, records,  _ mixtapes _ ! Things that they loved so dearly! Were they going out for a weekend getaway? :0 Were they going back to Ireland?!

… But they were driving in the wrong direction?? And  _ slowly _ ?! And  _ quietly _ ??!! They gave her speakers for a reason! To create  _ havoc  _ during  _ stupid  _ London’s quietest hours!

They kept going, through the city, then the country, and by nightfall, they ended up in the middle of nowhere. Where was this? Why did her beloved decide to stop here, of all places? She wasn’t outraged anymore, the many hours of slow silence bringing her to worry.

And that was when Ziraphon snapped, throwing the box down to the ground and kicking everything into place. They struck a match, watching as the fire grew before dropping it onto the small pile... But they loved those things! So much! Why would they do this?!

They fell to their knees, staring at the flames until nothing was recognizable… then they wrapped their fingers tightly into the grass below them, letting out a horrid, weepy scream as they cursed the name of Freddie Mercury… Was… he not their favorite singer? What even  _ happened _ in the record shop? Just  _ why _ were they so suddenly miserable? And how was this even fair?!

And just why couldn’t they just blame the flash bastard as they should? Why did they have to blame Freddie?! They’d never even  _ spoken _ to him! So whatever it was, it was obviously Angel Ass’s fault!! 

That didn’t matter to the Model A. She’d make sure to dish out enough blame for both of them.

By now, the Model A was used to waiting. She’d grown to accept it. Ziraphon wasn’t in love with her. . . at least not in the way they were with… tall, ignorant, and handsome… She could tell by how they looked at him… by how they could never blame him, even if it was clearly his fault… just like how she’d looked at them since the very first day they met… It hurt, deep down, to accept this miserable fate… but… he made Ziraphon  _ happy _ . What else could, or even  _ should _ matter to her?

And then It happened. The Argument. Shouting through the streets with proclamations of hatred. Words full of hurt, statements  _ made _ to hurt. But why? She thought they were fine not too long ago… she thought they  _ loved _ each other… So why were they fighting?

Ziraphon finally snapped after a particularly spiteful comment, raising their hand in anger only to make contact with the other. It was almost immediate when they’d realized the grave mistake they had made, “I…” Their voice was a weak whisper as they held their hand closer to their chest, “Corviel, I didn’t…” The words died on their lips as they began to curl into themselves, staring at the ground in absolute horror of what they’d done.

The angel hadn’t moved his head from where it had been forced, staring at the street in shock as he brought his fingers up to brush against the already-reddening mark, “... Right. I’ll be walking home, then. Have a night.” His voice was deathly quiet, but his footsteps were loud as he walked away.

She wanted to say good riddance. Because this is what she wanted! For that bastard to be out of the way so she could have Ziraphon all to herself! But then the demon returned to her, seating themselves down, absolutely weeping… but why? Obviously that dick angel did them dirty! Why couldn’t they blame him  _ just  _ ** _once!_ **

… why did they feel the need to shoulder the blame? Not even  _ shoulder _ , instead taking all responsibility for themselves?! Why can’t they see that this love for another was eating them whole until there’s nothing left but agony!

She tried desperately to comfort them, wishing she wasn’t a car so she could pull them into the embrace they clearly needed… but they ignored her, still sobbing as they decided to drive home.

…

It wasn’t until months later that she saw them again, red streaks painting their platinum hair as they approached her. Her headlights lit with excitement as she shook with joy at the sight of Ziraphon! Were they going out for a ride?! She was due for a good cleaning, pretty soon! Were they going to clean her?! Hand wax her like they  _ always _ do, around this time of the year?!

Instead, they frowned slightly, running fingers across her exterior to peel away the thin layer of dust that began to gather… they looked tired hollow eyes staring vacantly at their fingers before they waved their hand vaguely… And then she was clean. Just like that? What about the close and intimate moments they shared during cleaning days?! And why haven’t they said a word?! And where are they going, now?!!

She was alone again, watching her beloved trudge away into the distance, only to come back at late hours in the night…

How was this fair? Why was Ziraphon so sad? Angel Dicks has probably gotten over it by now, and yet her demon was still so miserable! She needed to find something,  _ anything, _ to help them feel better!

A year later, she’d noticed a pair of boots that’d been left, remembering just how happy they were the first time she’d left wheels on their shoes. That had to be it! The key to Ziraphon’s happiness! She could make them happy, she knew it! 

It started with a couple of pairs of wheels on the soles (to the point where they looked more like rollerblades) as she waited for them to return from their seemingly daily walk. She flashed her lights to grab their attention, only for them to walk past… again. . . That’s… that’s okay! It only allows more time for the joke! The longer they wait to check, the more wheels she should add! It’ll be so funny when they finally go to check!

And eventually, after more years, it seemed like they were going to  _ drive _ her again! She was so excited, already swinging her door out to their touch as she tried to make the ridiculous-looking shoes (which had maybe 45 pairs of wheels all in different sizes) visible.

But when they sat down on her under-cared leather, they hissed out in pain… But why? What were they doing to themselves that made them hurt to be with her again?... Where… were they going?... Why weren’t they taking her?! Why did their skin feel so warped and warm? What did they do?! Why were they leaving her, again!!!?

Then it would repeat, as it did for years. They’d walk past her, willing away the dirt if needed… then they’d walk down the street, probably to wherever they’d been hurting themselves… and then, hours later they’d return. She’d stopped bothering to get their attention, they never listened anyway. She too fell into their misery, giving up on the fantasy that she could  _ ever _ be of any help. It just hasn’t worked before… why would it suddenly change?

Over a decade had gone by where she was forced to watch her love disappear into the night, and then her greatest fear had finally risen… They didn’t come back… Why would they? They didn’t have anything to return to, anymore… They didn’t  _ love _ her, anymore… So why would they? But she spent the whole sunrise, then the morning, all the way until the afternoon, worrying for Ziraphon’s safety. Hoping that, though they abandoned her, that they were safe, and okay, and  _ alive. _

She’d nearly given up until she saw two figures appear from behind the horizon… She could hear the weak laughter, and the mild joy, as if everything had been just like the old days… . . . and then she saw  _ him _ . The dick that had shattered Ziraphon’s heart, holding their hand and walking them home as if nothing had ever happened!... No… there was still tension. Tentative glances between each other. The fear of misplaced words being taken wrong… Nothing was back to normal… How could it be?

Her engine sputtered as she flashed broken headlights to the selfish prick, the years of neglect getting to her.

Ziraphon let go of the angel’s hand, carefully pressing a hand against her hood “It’s okay.” The words were weak as they left their throat, still full of anguish, “It’s okay.” They repeated, almost sounding like they were trying to convince themselves more than her… “You look due for a cleaning… Need to get you back to the sexy beast you were.” They pressed a gentle kiss to her windshield, a wave of energy coursing through her once more.

The demon pulled away, hand unwavering as they turned to face the other, “Thanks for… taking me home.”

The angel shifted awkwardly, pulling a hand out of his pockets and offering it to Ziraphon, “It was nice to talk to you again.”

They stared at the hand in disbelief, struggling to return the gesture, “I… you too.” They shook hands, both immortals smiling weakly to one another, “See you around?”

He took a step back, unable to contain his joy, “My shop’s always open… and you have my number if you ever need to call.”

“... Be careful walking back?”

“Always.”

He gave them a short wave before awkwardly stepping away.

Ziraphon returned their attention to the Model A, smiling softly before gently patting his hands against her exterior, “Let me go get my things, then we’ll get you all cleaned up, Darling.” 

  
It would take a long while before anything could possibly be okay again… but for the first time in over a decade, she felt like she could be happy again… She decided then that she could learn to tolerate  _ Corviel _ … He made her beloved happy, after all… And what else could possibly matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on [Our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon)


End file.
